Plauged
by Princess Vengeance
Summary: A sroty abt a7x and Nazis...ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Plagued

A PV FanFic

Hollister's Point of View

'_I'm not a Nazi. I am not crazy. I'm not a Nazi. I'm not crazy.' _I thought these thoughts daily… trying to figure out why I was here and for how long. _Creak. _I turned my head just in time to see one of _them _come into the dim cell.

"It's time for you to take your medicine," He said a wide grin on his face. "Nein," I uttered the useless words and I winced as I looked at the sharp, thin needle almost ready to inject the unneeded substance into my body. My hands clung to the hard stone wall as he inched closer. The needle coming closer… I must have fallen asleep after he injected me because when I awoke from my thin mattress the room was lit with the rays of morning barley streaming through the small window over head. How was this going to help me? How is locking me into a small closed room away from society supposed to help my_ issues_? I got off the bed, collapsing on the floor from starvation. The food they served looked toxic. I soon came to learn that that too had _medicine_ in it. It was going to make me _better_. I decided that I would only eat the medicine when the doctors didn't already injected me with it…which was at noon…which was not now. 

My mother was born and raised in Orange County, California. She had long blonde hair and soft blue eyes. I later inherited both of these fine qualities when I was born on New Year's Day. I spent the first ten years of my life there a happy American child. These happy days were short lived because at the tender age of 11 my father packed me and my mother both up and moved us to his hometown of Frankfurt, Germany. I had grown up with both the German and English language but even knowing their language I still felt like an outsider. I long wished to go back to the sandy beaches of the OC. 

As soon as I got used to the Euro and other German customs my father revealed the devastating news that he had long been a follower of the Neo-Nazis and supporter of the works and teachings of the late Adolf Hitler. Crazy right? Yet I'm the on in an asylum…but anyways, I didn't know much about the holocaust and that stuff but I knew that I could never grow up as a Nazi. As time dragged on my father became more strict. I could no longer attend public school and my father had me enrolled in a secret Hitler Youth organization. He moved in statues of ancient Germanic gods and pictures of Hitler and hung them all around our house. 

"You must always remember to HEIL HITLER," he'd say to me before leaving for work in the early mornings. My dreams of some day becoming a writer were firmly forbidden. This forbidden dream is what started all the madness. 

One day while doing his many inspections of the house he found one of my stories. He was outraged and the other followers thought that my signs of rebellion were early indications of a psychiatric disorder. The Nazis would never accept a psycho in the group. 

At first I was overjoyed. I knew there was nothing wrong with me so I thought that my father would cart me back off to California…but I was wrong. Instead he carted me off to an asylum for intense treatment. He said he still wanted me to grow to be a strong Aryan woman. I fought and fought but even my own mother wouldn't help me. She was under his mind control. Now here I am…in my cold cell 16 years of age and still trying to find a way out.

"You have a visitor…" A new uniformed man entered the room and slowly helped me off of the floor. This was a different man…not the troll haired big guy that gives me the injections.

He led me down a long corridor and into an elevator. We went up many flights. I only get to leave my room when mother came to visit me. This was one of the cons of being in intensive care. This was also something that alarmed me…how was I to escape if I lived underground? As we headed up the atmosphere in the elevator changed. The air smelled…almost breathable. We came into the large spacious living area. This area had plants and windows and made the whole institute look like a happy place…I saw my mother sitting at the table waiting for me. Father never visited. He had too much official NAZI business to take care of. 

"Mama…" I almost sighed as I took my seat across from her. She had gotten pudgier since the last time I had seen her.

"You look pale…have they been feeding you sweetie?" she asked smiling and blue eyes glistening. I didn't reply because every time I tried to tell her what torture it was here she would just look around at the viewable interior and say that I was over reacting and I'd be leaving very soon. 

"How is Papa doing?" I asked changing the subject.

"Not so well dear. I'm becoming afraid of him…Last week he found out that my mother's sister is Jewish. He forced me to stop all contact with my family," she looked away. How could my mother take this? She must really love my wretched excuse of a father to be able to endure all of this. 

"Mama…how can you really deal with all that he is doing? How can you let him do this to me? A whole 16 years of my life completely wasted on this stupid mumbo jumbo about The Fuehrer! (Hitler)" I was almost at tears. This whole thing was so bizarre. Why was this all happening to me? Why me? 

"I think that the doctors didn't give you enough of your medicine… I'll tell them to get you some more and then you can just go to sleep and relax," She got up and after she spoke to one of them they headed over to me. They practically had to drag me away into the elevator. I screamed No! Nein! Stop! But they didn't listen. They dragged me into my room and injected me anyways. When they left I realized that it was lunch time…what a shame I had to miss food for today.

2 years later

I lay on my bed looking up to the blank ceiling, hands folded and resting on my chest…even being as many floors down as I was I could still hear the sound of celebration coming for the many levels above. Suddenly one of them burst into the room. 

"It's the New Year! Happy 18th birthday!" She came into the room and locked the door behind her. As she sat at the foot of my bed I sat up alarmed. They had never been this calm with me. 

"What do you want from me??" I spoke in English.

"You are 18 now…a young woman…we must wait and see how long you stay." With that she left the room. I was confused at this strange response. I was 18. I had been in here for 4 years…

A week later

Mother sat across from me at the visiting table. She brought no cake or way of celebrating my belated birthday. Her face was pale and white. After a long while of soundlessness I spoke,

"Mama, what worries you?" I asked surprised by the way she was acting. My mother was not my favorite person in the world…In fact I promised myself that as soon as I was old enough to leave the country I would cut all ties with her and my crazy father…but seeing her in such a state made me worry about my own well being. My fears were soon justified for in a few minutes after I asked, she answered.

"They're going to kill you," tears were now rolling down her face.

"What?? Who's going to kill me Mama? Who's going to kill me," I was filled more of shock than of fear.

"Your father and the Nazis! Their going to kill you!"

Watch out for part 2.

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™ 

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.


	2. Chapter 2

Plagued Part II

A PV FanFic

©Hollister's Point of View©

"What do you mean?" I was now also holding her hands tighter for if the Nazis had anything to do with it I would be dead upon my arrival at the hospital. "The others found out about you being here for 4 years…they say that the treatment isn't working they say that your not getting better…they say that you must be eliminated," the words my mother spoke were almost too much. Now my head just began to spin…they couldn't do that. There were laws against that! They couldn't just kill me…we're in the fucking 2000's. World War II is over. I began to cry uncontrollably with my mother because the longer I thought about it the more real the thought became. I was not the crazy one in this situation.

"Mama no! You can't let them do this! You can let them murder your only daughter!! Mama you must save me!" I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and spoke low.

Her face turned red as she began to bite her nails.

"I know I know…Hollister be quiet while I think!" I sat quietly with my head down on the table sobbing. I wasn't even crazy. I was fine I just didn't want to be a Nazi…I think that is as sane as a person could be. "Okay, I think I've thought up a plan," she held me close and told me.

©The Next Day©

I sat in the back seat of the car as we drove through Wiesbaden. It was going to be a long ride home. My father was away on a weekend trip discussing the details of my mercy death. I couldn't understand how my own father could be planning out my slaughter. I tried to clear my thoughts.

Mama had thought of a simple plan to get me back into the United States and away from my father. I was going to go back home to Frankfurt and get a new picture for my passport. My mother had already bought a ticket for me and arranged that I stay with my grandmother. It was all very simple.

I also tried to keep my mind from thinking of what my father would do once he found me missing. Would he track me down? No. I had to stay positive. Think positive. I am out of the institution. I am free. No more injections. No more of them.

Hours later the cab pulled up to my old house. I handed the driver a nice amount of euros and headed up the stairs. My mother pulled me into the house fearing that one of the spies were watching. Once inside she broke into tears hugging me and kissing me. Later while we were eating some of the rich stew she had learned to create when we first moved to Germany she handed me my passport. It was a U.S. passport. This almost surprised me because being held prisoner in an asylum I almost forgot that I was American.

"You must head off to Berlin tonight and go to the airport there. Your father has tabs all over Germany." We were now outside; the air was chillier than earlier. Once again my face dampened with tears knowing that I might never see my mama again. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and hugged me tightly one last time as the taxi pulled up to my house. I had no luggage because I was now no longer the same size I was when I was 14. I had shrunk down to 00. The taxi pulled away from my house and it began to rain. I had suspected that it would be my last moment ever seeing my mother and I was right.

©A Week Later©

In my heart I was overjoyed with the being home in Orange County. Everything was so beautiful. Although, now I spoke with a heavy German accent and as I did when I first arrived in Frankfurt, I felt like an outsider. My grandmother was extremely loving and she couldn't believe all of the trauma my father had put my mother and I through. She worried everyday about her daughter's life and the fact that she was trapped but I guess having me around made my grandmother a wee-bit more optimistic.

My Aunt Margret (the Jewish one) had a young daughter named Cassandra who I had grown to be quite fond of. She was 21 but we still did everything together. She introduced me to all of her friends and showed me all of the best places to shop. I was rather skinny from years of avoiding the medicine so it was hard to find my size.

One day while window-shopping down Main Street Cassandra began telling me of some of her friends that I had not met.

"I have this one friends named Matt, he's in a band called Avenged Sevenfold with some other buddies of mine Jimmy, Brian, Zack and Johnny. Their really good and even have a few CDs out!" I only smiled and nodded my head. "I gotta introduce you to them sometimes, they live right over yonder," she began pointing to a group of houses not far down the road.

"Hmm that looks like where I live…" A young man suddenly stood between us. He had short black hair and wore a single lip ring. His arms were covered with tattoos and he smiled a white one. At first I was kind of creeped out by him so I began to back away.

"Speak of the devil!" Cassandra grinned wildly at him. I stood confused and stared as they greeted each other. "Holly," she looked over at me. "I'd like you to meet my good friend Matt Sanders. Matt," she motioned towards me. "I'd like you to meet my cousin Hollister. You can call her Holly…she just flew in from Germany and she'll be staying with my grandmother for a while." Matt smiled as he looked me up and down. I Must have had a disgusted expression because when his eyes finally met mine he straightened his composure and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you," He shook my hand in his.

"Yes…nice," the German accent hung from my words. When I let go of his hand there was an awkward silence. He looked over to Cassandra and I looked over at him.

"So…what kind of music do you like?" Matt asked trying to start some chat. At first I said nothing. When I really thought about it I didn't know. I mean I listened to a lot of pop when I was first in California but as soon as I got to Germany my father banned that music and I only listened to classical. What could I say without sounding stupid? I was quite sure that this tattooed rocker didn't favor the backstreet boys.

"Anything really," I smiled hoping to make a good impression.

"Hey that's cool because me and my band are doing a show at Johnny's Bar…yah know like if you wanna come…"

"Of course we'll come," Cassandra answered for me. "When is it?"

" Tonight. 6:00." With that Matt left and Cassandra and I made our way home.

©10 o'clock that night©

I sat now with all of the members of Avenged Sevenfold and Cassandra. There was Jimmy, he was quite pleasant and seemed like a funny guy. Then there was Brian, who I couldn't really read but I could tell he was amazingly talented on the guitar. After that was Zack who seemed to be the most sensible out of the bunch with Matt who I have already labeled as the charmer. Did I miss anybody? Oh yes then there was Johnny! He was the funniest out of them all! The guys say that he's really stupid but I can't see that at all. They all sat smoking cigarettes and drinking beer. Even Cassandra had a Guinness in her hand. Was I aloud to smoke and drink? I mean I am only 18...would they even let me?

"Hey you want a drink?" The bartender asked me. I looked over to Cassandra but she looked as if she didn't care. I nodded my head and he gave me some of what the rest of the guys were drinking. The liquid was vile and bitter tasting. I tried not to make the look of disgust come across my face. I had tasted worse for years. _Just relax Hollister _I thought to myself. _Drink_.

The night slogged on and on and I soon found myself not even able to stand up. So this is what it felt like to be drunk. The entire group of us walked down to Central Park.

Jimmy started running around and singing as Zack did back flips on the lawn. I was really woozy but I could still manage to get out a laugh.

"Yo, my grandmother is gonna flip out if we bring her home drunk," Cassandra pointed at me, barley able to speak herself. Matt thought for a second.

"You guys could stay over at my house…" He started.

"Oh please…Your mom will kick them out by morning," Jimmy interrupted. "I have a better place!"

With that we were back on the street, walking. Brian, Johnny and Zack had already headed home so now it was only Jimmy, Matt, Cassandra and I. Finally, just as my legs felt as if they were about to fall from underneath me, we came to a large…well I wouldn't even say building…more of a structure sort of thing. When we got inside Jimmy raised his hands and said,

"My old humble abode!"

Cassandra and I just stood here staring. It looked like an abandoned construction project. There was no ceiling and the walls had allsorts of graffiti and stains on them. The ground was hard. I couldn't tell if I would be sleeping on dirt or concrete. Matt saw the look at my face.

"Hey my house still stands," He was looking at Jimmy also. I was about to open my mouth to accept the offer but Cassandra stopped me knowing that Matt's parents probably _would _throw us out.

"No…Jimmy this is fine," she mumbled under her breath and walked around. Suddenly I felt something on my foot. It was hard to explain how it felt but it was trying to work its way up my pant leg. Furry. I look down to see a giant gray rat!

"AHHHH!!"

Watch out for part 3.

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Afterlife Chapter 3

By: Princess Vengeance

Kassidy sat next to Zack at a table in the local Dunkin Donuts. He was smiling at her as always, admiring her every detail, noticing every feature.

"So are you and the guys comin to the bar later?" she asked trying to start some conversation.

"Well we weren't planning on it but if you want of course we will."

She smiled shyly back. Zack made her feel so…special. The way he talked to her, the way he looked at her, everything he did to her just made her feel like she wasn't just some other girl. "And by the way," His facial expression slightly altered. "Do you know my friend Jimmy from anywhere?"

Immediately her face felt hot. She knew Jimmy probably better than any one here. Back in the afterlife, she had learned about his whole life: his secrets, his hopes, his wants…

"No, I've never heard of him." She took another sip of her latte. "Why do you ask?" Zack had his smirk on again.

"I don't know, I just thought you might."

Jimmy's Point of View

I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to find Summer by the stove making oatmeal.

"Good morning beautiful," I made my way over to her and gave her a warm hug.

I was still in complete shock that I was going to be a father. Me Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan was going to be a dad! Yesterday coming home was like shit. I mean I knew I had Summer there waiting for me but it always felt as if something was missing…Now I know what that something is. The thing that is going to make my life complete is this child.

"Morning sweetie," She was glowing with complete radiance.

I kissed her on the cheek and gently swayed with her as she stir the cooking meal of oats. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. I skipped over and opened it; there were all of the guys (all except Zack).

"Where's Zack this fine morning?" I asked smiling extensively and letting them in.

"Him and that Kassidy girl went out for coffee," Brian answered.

"Oh," I replied not really caring. I skipped back into the kitchen.

"Someone is happy," Matt eyed me suspiciously, as he grabbed a can of beer from the fridge. "Are you high?"

"NO!" I laughed as Brian and Johnny sat at the table.

"Then, what's the occasion?" Summer was grinning wider than ever as she distributed the oatmeal to the guys. I stood beside her.

"Spit it out, god damn it!" Johnny laughed impatiently.

"Guess…" I looked over to Brian.

"No," he replied dully, sticking a spoonful of the breakfast in his mouth.

"Guess."

"No."

"Guess!"

"No. Just fucking say it!"

"Just fucking guess it…" I kissed Summer again trying to hold back laughter.

Brian paused.

"You're pregnant." My jaw dropped.

"How the hell did you know?" Summer questioned. Brian gave us both a sly little leer.

"I guessed."

Kassidy's Point of View

I was wiping down the bar counter when the guys walked in. I waved over at Zack. They all made their way over to the counter.

"What's cooking good looking?" I giggled at another one of Zack's lame pickup lines.

"Hey Zack," I gave him a kiss on his cheek. As I looked over at Jimmy, I noticed that for once he actually looked happy and not like a depressing little emo child.

"So what'll it be tonight, boys?" My pen and pad ready in hand.

"We'll just have some shots…" Zack once again ordered for everyone.

"Okie dokie," I turned around to get the shots ready.

As I got the glasses I over heard Zack as he talked to the guys. No I don't normally eavesdrop.

"Damn I can't believe that The Rev is goin to be a daddy!" The glass slipped out of my hand and shattered onto the floor.

"Is everything alright down there?" Johnny looked down at me trying to quickly clean up the broken glass. My hands were bleeding. Fuck.

"Just fine," I mumbled. When I finally got the them their drinks all I could do was glare at Jimmy. I guess everything we had was nothing. I was nothing.

A week later

Summer's Point of View

I sat with Taylor (Matt's girlfriend) in my living room looking at baby magazines.

"So," She looked at me with a big smile. "Now that there is a baby on the way how long until you and the Jimmster tie the knot?"

I rolled my eyes. It was always about marriage with this chick. I always wondered why she and Matt were still not married…

"Look, with a baby, the band and the fact that we're gonna have to find a bigger house I'm not sure that it is the right time for Jimmy and I to get married," I replied taking a big sigh.

Taylor glued her eyes back to the pages of the magazine.

"I swear I think that he is just afraid of commitment…"

Zack's Point of View

Jimmy, Matt, Johnny, Brian and I all walked into Jimmy's living room to find Summer and Taylor sitting on the couch.

"So how's mommy feeling?" I leaned over to give Summer a hug. I still feel bad about not being able to see her reveal the big news this morning. I was somewhat surprised at how sober I actually was.

"Lightheaded," she laughed. I looked at her and she really did look kind of dazed.

"Have you been drinking?!" Jimmy made his way over to Summer with a worried look on his face.

"No! We've been sitting here for hours!" Taylor said holding on to Summer who now looked as if she was going to tumble to the floor. "How can you even say that Jimmy!? Something must be wrong!" Taylor looked frantic. She was always the one to over react but by the look on Summer's face we could see why Taylor was acting the way she was. Her face was getting pale and her eyes looked disoriented. Despite these signs Summer still insisted that she was fine.

"Calm down. Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired," Summer got up off the couch. "I'm going to bed." Jimmy got up to try to help her. "I'm fine," She moved his hand away from her arm. Now almost half way down the hall Summer collapsed to the ground.

"SUMMER!" Jimmy rushed to her side.

A Few Hours Later

Huntington Beach General Hospital

"Are you Jimmy Sullivan?" A doctor walked into the tense waiting room.

Jimmy stood up as the doctor pulled him aside. The doctor talked so low that none of us could hear what the conversation told.

"Oh my god I really hope that she's okay…" Taylor talked quickly and loudly. "I mean we were just reading magazines and I thought she was okay and she didn't tell me anything and I thought she was fine like it was all just part of her pregnancy and-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" Matt shouted at Taylor. Her face turned white and she looked as if she was going to burst out in tears. We all stared at them in shock. Matt took a deep breath. "Look, baby I'm sorry…It's just Summer and Jimmy are both two of my closest friends and your talking as if she's not gonna be-"

Jimmy came back and sat with his hands in his head. Everyone was silent. Jimmy lifted his head up.

"The doctors say they have to run some test…on her blood." His voice was hoarse and breaking. "They say they think that she has leukemia."

Watch out for Chapter 4!

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.


	4. Chapter 4

Plagued part IIII

A PV FanFic

©Hollister's Point of View©

I stood there paralyzed by panic. What was I going to do next? Mama is dead! Will Grandma send me back to Germany? What will Dad do? I collapsed into the chair and began to weep with my grandmother.

-A week later-

For the past week things have been slightly calmer. I have heard nothing from my father and my grandmother has been lightening up a little bit. She seems calmer. In three days there will be a memorial for Mama. Grandmother didn't even dare ask my father about the body.

"Oh my god, that solo I played last night was so sick!" Brian held a chicken wing in his hand and a glass of iced tea in the other.

"Please…" Zack rolled his eyes.

We were all at this little café on Main Street. I sat next to Cassandra and across from Matt. I didn't know if he remembered anything about the other night…I barley could piece together the events myself. Matt was smiling at me. I smiled back.

"For the love of God!" Jimmy shouted out in disgust. "Why don't you just fucking ask her out already?"

Matt looked over to Jimmy wearily with a weak smirk on his face.

"I think I will…" He than turned back over to me. "Yo…wanna be my girlfriend?" He smiled toothily. Wow. My first boyfriend…well that is if a kiss in the 2nd grade doesn't count. I blinked a couple of times kind of speechless.

"Well, Hollister…answer the man!" Cassandra now caused all eyes to fall on me.

"Okay. Sure," I grinned over to Matt.

"Good." Matt then leaned across the table and the next thing I knew was his tongue was in my mouth. I just followed his lead.

When we were in the car I asked him if he remembered anything from that night. He said of course with another toothy smile on his face. "I loved every moment of it,"

©Matt's Point of View©

©Another Week Gone By©

I held Hollister's hand as we waited for the rest of the guys to pack up their instruments. I had learned a lot about this girl in the last couple weeks. For one her father is a little bitch and she was in a hospital for about half her life. I don't know what kind…

"So we're gonna crash at your place tonight?" She asked me looking up.

"Whatever you wanna do babe," I answered kissing her lightly on the head. Zack put on his coat and carried his guitar case over to the door..

"See you tomorrow dude!" he said slamming the door to the bar basement as he left. (they were practicing in the basement of Johnny's Bar) Cassandra had already left because she claims that she is sick…Jimmy and Brian were soon to leave after that and then even Johnny Christ eventually went home. This left Hollister and Matt alone in the basement.

"You know we can stay here for a while if you want," I told her as I sit on the edge of the stage.

"Whatever," she replied.

I had just now noticed that her cute little German accent was virtually gone. She no longer accidentally said _ja_ instead of yeah. As we sat there, her head just leaning on my shoulder, hours past. Before I knew it twelve o'clock had come.

"Matt I have to go home. I have a curfew now," She was about to hop down from the stage but I quickly grasped her at the waist.

"Come stay with me for a little longer…" She was now on my lap and I was whispering in her ear.

"But I…" Hollister tried to protest.

"I'm not gonna let you get in trouble," My hand glided slowly up her now unbuttoned shirt. She leaned back and held me. She turned to face me and I let my lips slowly graze hers. I really wasn't gonna let Hollister get into trouble. I didn't want her to get in trouble. All I wanted was to spend this moment with her. She was lying on the stage as I began to kiss her soft, smooth belly. I kept kissing her.

©Hollister's Point of View©

"So why again are you so afraid of my grandmother?" I asked Matt almost laughing after he told me the shotgun story. He was walking me down Main Street as we headed for my house.

"Well…you begin to feel a lot of different feelings for a person who tried to kill you," he smiled again.

I can never picture my grandmother with a shotgun. Bizarre. We continued to walk hand in hand. The wind was cool and smelled like the ocean which was not far away.

At my small house all of the lights were off and it seemed as if everyone was sleeping. Matt held me again by the waist as we kissed good night.

"Love you," he looked into my eyes.

"Love you too. Call me later," I answered looking at the door.

I walked up the front steps and carefully opened the door trying not to make a sound. You could hear nothing. The floor creaked underneath my feet as I walked. When I came to the stairs leading upstairs I noticed something. I heard water running. I looked down to my feet as I felt I had walked into something sticky. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I soon noticed it was blood. It was leading upstairs.

One step. Two step. Another after another until I finally reached the top. It was times like these when I wished that Cassandra lived in this house also instead of just me and Grandmamma. When I got to the top of the stairs the running water got louder. It was coming from the bathroom. I slowly opened the door to find my grandmother in the tub, water running. She still had her nightgown on. The water was tinted red and there was a large pool of blood at my feet. I started to gasp as I felt my throat close up. The air was not making it. Then my eyes turned to the sink where there stood a tall man washing his hands. His back was turned to me but I could tell who the shadowy figure was anyway.

"Why _guten tag_ Hollister," He spoke. It was my father.

Watch out for part 5.

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.


	5. Chapter 5

Plagued part V

A PV FanFic

©Hollister's Point of View©

I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. Papa made his way slowly around my grandmother's dead body to me. I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself down but it wouldn't work. As he came closer I began to gasp. Gasp for air.

"Why did you run away my sweet little Hollister," He was now in front of me his hands on my face. My feet were surrounded in a puddle of blood. "You hurt your old papa very much when you do such stupid things…It was very stupid of you to think that you'd be able to escape. "

Tears were now rolling down my face. I couldn't run. My body was in lockdown. I was suffocating in my own anxiety. I took a deep gulp as his cold hands touched my face.

"Don't worry my little cupcake. Papa's going to make it better. I know your sad that you hurt people. I'm not going to let you hurt anyone ever again."

Suddenly, I was being lifted up. I was literally choking! Being choked! He was lifting me up as I was now gagging for air. Kicking. His grip was extremely tight and even my nails clawing into his skin wouldn't help. Now he was holding me up with only one hand and I watched him pull something out of his pocket…something that caught the moonlight. My eyes widened as I noticed it was a knife. My head was beginning to feel light and my feet kicked frantically. I steadied myself and then with all my might kicked him right in the balls. We both collapsed to the floor but the knife stayed in his hand. I picked myself up from the wood floor and ran. Blood was all over my feet and clothes from where he touched me. When I got to the bottom of the staircase I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hollister, come back. Listen to your Papa!" he laughed as he ran down the stairs after me. I opened the door and ran into the night. I was half a block away when I decided to look back. Holy fucking shit there he was, running right after me blonde hair sparkling in the moonlight. He was about three feet away. My heart beat rapidly as I tried to keep running. I couldn't go any further. I couldn't make it. "Thud" I looked back once more to see my father lying on the ground.

"You can run my dear Holly but you can't hide! You can't escape! I will find you!" He was almost whispering but I could still hear him in the silence of the night. I kept running. Thinking. Now Grandmamma is dead too. Tears were once again streaming down my face. What was I going to do? How did he find me?!

©Matt's Point of View©

Here I am laying awake in my locked bedroom. Why do I feel so uneasy? The wind howled outside. "Tap tap tap" I looked over to my window to see Hollister. I could just barley make out her face in the darkness. I clicked on my lamp and opened the window. Her face was wet with tears and her throat was red and irritated. She did not look this way when I left some 25 minutes ago. What could've happened? I pulled her through the opened widow and she sat in my lap weeping. Her clothes were wet and her shirt ripped.

"Baby what happened…" I asked holding her head while rocking her back and forth. She didn't answer; she just kept crying.

"Can we please just talk about it tomorrow?" She asked her voice shaking. I nodded my head and got a dry t-shirt for her to wear to sleep. I lay there next to her, my arms wrapped around her body tightly and I wonder. What could've really happened? Had her grandmother found out about their relationship and kicked her out? Well whatever it was I'm glad that she knew she could come here.

-the next day-

-Johnny's bar-

The whole gang sat at one table. Hollister had just explained the whole ordeal to us. I was speechless. What kind of heartless monster would put his own daughter through that? Nazi or not. Cassandra had tears brimming in her eyes.

"Grandma is dead?" Her voice almost broke.

Hollister nodded her head as Cassandra collapsed into her arms. They sobbed together. The guys were all silent. Nothing to say. We sat there silent for a good half hour. Johnny then opened his mouth.

"If this guy wants to kill Holly then there is just one thing we can do…" His voice was serious for once. "We have to kill him first.

Watch out for part 6.

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.


	6. Chapter 6

Plagued part VI

A PV FanFic

©Narrator©

No one spoke. Was Johnny serious? This man was obviously a psychopath and he was hell bent on killing Hollister.

"Oh my god Johnny, shut the fuck up!" Cassandra screamed in fury. Johnny looked away realizing that nobody wanted his help.

There really was nothing that any of them could do or say so instead, they all just sat in silence as the girls wept over their losses.

©Hollister's Point of View©

©Two Weeks Later©

I tried not to cry as I applied the mascara to my eyes. My black dress and shoes matched perfectly with the somber clouds outside. Today the funeral for Grandmamma was going to take place. _How many, _I thought to myself. _First Mama and then Grandmamma. How many more people were supposed to die because of me? What if Cassandra or Matt are next? What if he hurts Matt? _

I shivered. I could not think these thoughts or else they would happen. I thought I could escape the asylum and I did. I thought Papa would come after me and he did. I could not let the only people that I still hold close die because of that man…I wouldn't. My fist tightened as I looked into the mirror. "No matter what happens, I Hollister Schmitt will somehow and someway make my father pay for what he has done to me and my family," I swore this out loud. I will make him pay.

©Matt's Point of View©

©After The Funeral©

I held Hollister's hand as she led me into her grandmother's house. It was dead silent and completely eerie. As I walked along the floor boards squeaked. I've never seen it in such a way because Miss Crumplebottom always kept her house spick and spam. Hollister's hand clutched mine tighter.

Hollister and I were only here to get her clothes. My parents heard of the tragedy and they agreed that Hollister could stay at our house for a while until Cassandra's mother got a little better. (she's a drug addict) The only condition was that we were to sleep in separate rooms…which was completely fine with me as long as she was safe.

My eyes were glued to the door as she threw some clothes into a small suitcase. I felt so uneasy and I just couldn't understand why. All of a sudden,

"Babe did you hear that?" I asked cautiously still looking out into the hallway. I could've sworn I had just heard footsteps walk on by.

"Please Matt…don't start right now…," she sighed and gathered some more things she thought she might need.

I stuck my head out into the hallway but I saw nothing. Creepy.

"Come on let's go," I grabbed her hand as she headed towards me. This place was really starting to give me the creeps. Just as we leave the house the unthinkable thought pops into my head. Could her father be following us?

-the next morning-

I sat at the table across from my bratty kid sister, Mackenzie. She was painting her nails right at the breakfast table and the fumes from the nail polish were giving me a major migraine.

My mother and father had both already left for work leaving me home alone with Hollister and Mackenzie.

"Oh my fucking god Mackenzie can't do that somewhere else?!" I asked covering my nose.

"No," she replied rolling her eyes.

_Where all 12 year olds this mean? _I thought to myself. Mackenzie kept painting her nails as I slowly ate my cereal.

"By the way where is your stupid little girlfriend at?" she questioned glancing over to me. Unexpectedly the guestroom door opens and out walks Hollister in one of my T-shirts and some shorts.

"Right there," I looked at Hollister smiling. Today Hollister and I were going to spend the whole day together.

"Good morning…" Hollister spoke, her words still sounded half asleep. Mackenzie nodded at Hollister acknowledging the fact that she had entered the room. For some reason Mackenzie really didn't like Hollister.

"Well I better not miss the bus…" she placed the nail polish into her backpack and headed out the door careful not to smudge her freshly done nails.

"So what do you wanna do?" I smiled as she sat across from me wearily.

"Anything you want," she reached over and touched my hand.

"No. Today is your day. You've been through a lot and we're going to do anything you want to do. If we did what I wanted to do all day I doubt we'd need get any fresh air from that…unless…no today is your day."

She smiled weakly and leaned over the table to kiss me.

"Thanks," her blonde hair was as always bouncy and shining. "Can we go to the gym?" I thought. Of course we would but why would she want to? What ever.

"Sure. Do you want something to eat first? We got waffles!"

©Hollister's Point of View©

©At the Gym©

I looked over and watched as Matt lifted the heavy weights. I wanted to be able to do that…I want some muscles. If I got some muscles maybe I would be able to win against my father and I wouldn't have to depend on Matt all the time.

When he was done, Matt sat up and looked over to me I smiled at him cheerily. He came over to me and I handed him a towel.

"So why did you want to come her really…" he inquired, eyeing me suspiciously. I laughed. Wow. Suddenly I feel a cold hand on my shoulder. Matt turns and so do I. At first I think my eyes are tricking me but they're not. This is real.

"_G__uten tag, _Hollister. I see we meet again." My father stood before me.

Watch out for part 7.

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.


	7. Chapter 7

Plagued part VII

A PV FanFic

©Narrator©

Matt was confused, Hollister was horrified and Papa was smiling widely. He seemed to fit pretty well into the scenery now wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt instead of his normal suit. His aura seemed pretty friendly but Hollister knew otherwise.

"Who is this guy Holly?" Matt questioned her not quite knowing what was going on.

He was completely lost in the situation. Hollister's lips were frozen. She couldn't speak. Her father's smiled broadened.

"Why, I'm Hollister's father, Mr. Otto Von Schmitt."

Matt was silent. Otto held his hand out to shake Matt's. Was this the lunatic who he was supposed to be protecting her from? The man had large muscles and looked nearly taller than Jimmy…which was pretty damn tall.

"Nice to meet you…" Matt gulped before he spoke.

©Hollister's Point of View©

What should I do? Should I run? Should I scream? Matt gave me an unusual look. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to be working out and building muscles, that was I could defeat my father by myself.

"Well see ya!" Papa spoke and walked over to the locker room.

Our eyes were still glued to him as he strolled away.

"That was your father?"

"That was my father."

With that Matt grabbed my hand and we were quickly out the door.

We were both now hurriedly walking down Main Street. 'What if father knows where he lives? What are we going to do?' I thought, still catching my breath. Just as we rounded the corner Matt pulled me to the wall abruptly.

"Ow! What the fuck Matt?" I yelled rubbing my shoulder which hit the brick wall hard.

"Would you just shut up?!" Matt screamed back. "I'm trying to fucking think of what to do! If that guy is as crazy as you say…he could be following us…I can't lead him to my house. My family…" Then in frustration and panic he punched the wall. "Holly this is just… all…" He stopped and looked away from me.

"This is all my fault?!" I screamed. "Is that what you're trying to tell me? Well sorry if I was to much of a plague for you!" with that I took off. The wind stung my face as I raced for somewhere to go. I only wish I knew where that was.

©Cassandra's Point of View©

I sat on the couch still in my pajamas, bowl of popcorn in hand. It was a perfect day to be alone in this musty old house. Ever since my mom went to rehab things in this house were perfect. Quiet, peaceful and safe. It was everything that a home was expected to be.

-5 minutes later-

Suddenly, the door burst open and in walks Hollister, soaked with tears and sweat, panting. She stumbled over to me before I could even get up and collapsed on the couch.

"What's wrong?" I requested softly as I hugged her.

"…I can't explain…I'm running away! I'm going somewhere where he can never find me or hurt me!" She hardly chocked out the words. "I just came so I could get your number to keep contact with you…also to ask if I could get some money for food to eat for a week or so. Just enough to last me until I find a job."

My heart ached after I finally got her to tell me what happened. Even after she did finish telling me, she still decided to stick with the decision. She thought that then it would keep me and Matt safe. There was absolutely nothing I could do to change her mind. With a few more warm hugs, I gave her the money and my number and she left.

©Matt's Point of View©

Why was I so fucking stupid!? How could I have done that to her…said that to her? It wasn't her fault? Her being born into the family of a psycho murderer Nazi was not in anyway because of her. I completely fucked everything up!

I took a deep breath and sighed as I laid down on my bed. Her clothes were still in the guestroom downstairs. The only other place she would go would have to be Cassandra's. Right? I had to be right. I don't think I can afford to be wrong in a situation like this.

-Cassandra's House-

I rung the doorbell half not expecting anyone to answer. I looked around at the exterior around me. The tree house Cassandra and me and built when we were kids still stood on the branches of the large tree in her backyard.

"Yes?" Cassandra stood at the door which was slightly open.

"Is Holly there?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

"Then where the fuck is she?"

"She left."

"Where?!"

"Matt…she left for good."

Watch out for part 8.

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.


End file.
